


In The Summertime

by Pillow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, Gen, M/M, by mungo jerry, in the summertime, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow/pseuds/Pillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has his reasons for not wanting to take his trench coat off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song In The Summertime by Mungo Jerry. It has been suggested that you listen to the song while you read as it works pretty well. And written for a friend who was feeling down.

Summer. The time of shorts, bikinis, water, fun in the sun, and explaining to Castiel why he needed to remove his beloved trench coat.

Dean sighed as he tried, for roughly the hundredth time, to explain to Castiel that they were at the beach, and people did not wear trench coats and suits to the beach. Every time that he would try to remove the trench coat from his shoulders, Castiel would step away from him and ask him why he was undressing him in public. "I thought that my naked body was for only your eyes to see, Dean." He would say in confusion; and Dean would blush and grit his teeth, not daring to look behind him at Sam, who obviously found all of this very entertaining if his loud laughter was anything to go by.

"Well, yeah," he'd growl and tug at the trench coat again, trying in vain to get the damned thing off of him. "But I'm not really trying to get you naked here. I'm trying to get you to at least take the damned coat and suit jacket off." And he would get the trench coat down to his elbows before Castiel interrupted him and would ask why.

And so they would go round and round, Dean trying to explain to Castiel that they were at the beach and that meant, _take the damned trench coat off at least!_ And Castiel would cock his head to the side in confusion, reminding Dean of a very dense child. Or someone that probably understood what was being said, and just didn't want to cooperate. And of course Sam would just watch and laugh, enjoying watching his brother and the angel argue over whether or not the beach had a dress code of sorts.

Eventually Dean got tired of arguing and gave up; grabbed a volleyball and snapped at Sam to stop laughing and asked if he was going to play or stand there. Sam just laughed at him and jogged after him, telling him to stop his grumbling and serve. And Castiel ended up sitting in the sand, still wearing his trench coat and watching the brothers play beach volleyball. They asked him if he wanted to play a couple times, but he declined each time, preferring to just sit there. And as he sat there watching them, only one thought crossed his mind. _Summer. That great time of year where you get to watch your boyfriend play beach volleyball, shirtless, and in shorts._


End file.
